Modern mobile imaging systems, such as still cameras and video cameras, are capable of capturing images. A camera can capture an image by first passing the image through a lens. A sensor on the camera can then sample the captured image.
Unfortunately, these processing steps can often introduce undesirable degradations to the original image. For example, blurring and noise can be introduced to the original image by the lens and sensor. Furthermore, efforts at restoring the degraded image using complex image processing techniques are not feasible in the context of mobile imaging systems as these techniques have intensive computational demands.